nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
WrestleMania 35: FIRE and ICE!!
WrestleMania 35 will be the thirty-fifth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network eventproduced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It will take place on April 7, 2019 at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Production Background WrestleMania is considered WWE's flagship event,1 having been described as the Super Bowl of sports entertainment.2 The event will be the first WrestleMania to be held in the state of New Jersey since 2013 (at the same venue).3 On November 5, 2018, traveling packages for the event were sold;45 tickets went on sale on November 16, 2018, with individual tickets costing from $35 to $2,500 On the March 4 episode of Raw, Colin Jost and Michael Che of Saturday Night Live were introduced as special correspondents for the event.6 The following week, Alexa Bliss was revealed as the host of WrestleMania 35.78 On the March 18 episode of Raw, Elias announced that he would perform at WrestleMania. On March 26, 2019 it was announced that Joan Jett would perform her song "Bad Reputation" (which is currently the entrance music for Ronda Rousey) live as Rousey enters the ring Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters on the Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands and GFW Amped for Indy and Backyard promotions to build tension, culminating in a wrestling match or series of matches. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live, the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live ''and the Indy and Backyard show ''GFW Amped At the Royal Rumble, Seth Rollins won the men's Royal Rumble match by last eliminating Braun Strowman, thus earning his choice of a world championship match of either Raw's Universal Championship or SmackDown's WWE Championship at WrestleMania 35. The next night on Raw, WWE Chief Operating Officer Triple H congratulated Rollins and gave him until the end of the night to choose which champion he wanted to face. Later, Rollins confronted Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, who had retained the title at the Royal Rumble against Finn Bálor. After an ensuing brawl, Rollins made his choice that he wanted to face Lesnar for the Universal Championship at WrestleMania. the Battle of the World's Pound-4-Pound Best! On August 12, 2018, GFW Mega-star Nathan Wallace defeated Impact Wrestling's then-Knockouts Champion Tessa Blanchard to win the 2018 Chaos World Championship Tournament. As is a new tradition, the winner of the tournament receives the WrestleMania Main Event Title Match challenge rights certificate, which grants him a main event match at WrestleMania 35 for the GFW Global Championship. Nathan went on to defend the certificate against Oliver Grimsly on September 23 at X-plosion in Indianapolis and Su Yung on October 8 at King of Choujin Wrestling. On June 3 at Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special, Tessa Blanchard made her return to chojin wrestling after being suspended plus being added in the Steel Cage match between Regular Champion Noven, Interim Champion Eli Drake and Linear Champion Alberto El Patron for the Unification of the GFW Global Championship in which she emerged victorious winning the unified title and after the fight, the Killer Bae Heather Monroe saves the minority owner of UWN Niko Marquez and the others and then face 2018-19 GFW G-1 Climax Winner Sami Callihan. On march 2, the Machine Brian Cage defeated Bar Wrestling's "Juicy" Joey Ryan and "the Rainmaker" Kazuchika Okada from New Japan Pro Wrestling to become the number one contender and face Tessa for the title in Wrestlemania 35. Similarly, the GFW Global Champion Tessa Blanchard went on to defend her title against Takeshi Rikio and in a three-way match against Shadow Grim and Dan Severn at the Woodstock Festival of Champions. The match was then officially announced, with Tessa defending the title against Nathan, Brian Cage, Heather Monroe, Sami Callihan and 2019 King of the Yard Tournament winner Darkside in a 6-pack challenge match. King of the Streets After the main event match at New Start!! on April 9th 2018, Conor Nazang, of the Peep Batt-lites, attacked NJW XI, of Los Nachismos. Later in the year on April 29 at Wrestling Hinokuni, NJW XI won the EWE Anarchy Championship by defeating Zach Romig. On May 4 at night 2 of Wrestling Dontaku, Nazang returned to attack NJW XI again and set a match between the two at Slammiversary XVI for NJW XI's EWE Anarchy championship. Nazang went on to defeat NJW XI and win the title. His first defense was at SuperPower Struggle in which Nazang defeated NJW XI's Los Nachismos ''stablemate Nacho Contrera. After the end of the match, NJW XI went on to save Nacho after Nazang's continued assault on him and proceeded to challenge Nazang for the championship. Despite Nazang's refusal, GFW management went on to announce the match for WrestleMania 35. At Fan Axcess on April 6th, the match was changed to a no disqualifications match. "Golden Knights Battle!" On October 27, 2018 at the Road to SuperPower Struggle, the tag teams of Golden Star Lovers and Balance of Chaos faced off in a tournament match of the Super Junior Tag League. The Balance of Chaos team went on to win that match with Revan pinning the GFW X-Division Champion Kota Ibushi, laying a possible challenge on the table. On November 3 at SuperPower Struggle, Ibushi was set to team with the Elite to face Eagles and the Balance of Chaos in a six-man tag team match. Revan in crutches was in the corner of his BOC stablemates and ended up costing Ibushi the match, hitting him with a crutch. After the match, he revealed that he had faked the injury and held up Ibushi's title. On the following Monday, GFW management announced a match between the two for the championship. "Deadliest Interception with Sinister Intent and Destruction!" at Impact's Against all odds on March 29th, in the Undead Rhelm match, the Undead Bride Su Yung lost to Rosemary which saw Allie, in her final Impact Wrestling appearance, turn on Su Yung and rejoin Rosemary. after that match Su Yung whined, complained, cried and squealed of the outcome until IWGP World Heavyweight Champion Switchblade Jay White from New Japan Pro Wrestling emerged and attacked Su Yung and hit her with his finisher ,the ''Blade Runner, which brought out the Undead Bridesmaids which Switchblade brought out his Bullet Club teammates to attack the Bridesmaids igniting a very heated feud between the Bridesmaids and Switchblade's Bullet Club 5 way Tag Bathanza On November 3, 2018 at Power Struggle, KM and Fallah Bahh defeated the CSHWF World Tag Team Champion team of the Peep Battlites and the team the Rock-ness Monsters in a three-way tag team match to win the Tag World Grand Prix. On the following Monday, the same match was scheduled for this event—this time it was a Fatal-5 way match for Peep Battlites's championship with Reno Scum and Masahiro Chono and Keiji Mutoh Involved. Queen of Seattle at Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! , Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Council star Amanda Knox defeated Kelly Kelly and 4 other women to win the newly-unified GFW Women's Championship. At SuperPowers Struggle, Knox defeated Candice Michelle to retain the title. at NXT Takeover G-1 Supercard NYC United We Stand, Knox successfully defended the championship against Christy Hemme. Following the match, Fifty Shades's Anastasia Steele-Grey challenged Knox to a championship match at WrestleMania 35: FIRE & ICE as a result of Knox making fun of her husband, Christian Grey. WrestleMania 21 Rematch this time its personal! On the SmackDown 1000 special on October 16, 2018, Batista, who had last wrestled in WWE in 2014, made an appearance alongside Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Triple H for an Evolution reunion. During the segment, Batista praised Orton and Flair. He then praised Triple H for having done everything in the wrestling business, except defeat him;29 during Batista's first singles run in 2005, he defeated Triple H in all three of their only matches against each other.303132 The two had a tense stare down before embracing, seemingly showing that there was no ill will between the two.29 However, on the February 25, 2019 episode of Raw, a celebration for Flair's 70th birthday was planned, but Flair did not show. It was then shown that Batista had attacked Flair backstage, and Batista asked if Triple H had his attention.33 Triple H called out Batista on the March 11 episode,24 where Batista stated he wanted his final match to be on his own terms. He challenged Triple H to a match at WrestleMania 35, and Triple H accepted and made the match a No Holds Barred match Kurt Angle's Farewell match On the March 11, 2019 episode of Raw, Kurt Angle announced that he would have his retirement match at WrestleMania 35 Championship Honor Concentration! On July 7, 2018 at G1 Special in San Francisco, NJW XXVI defeated Agent Whiskey to win the XWA Extreme Rated Championship. During his first defense at Fighting Spirit Unleashed, NJW XXVI was defeated by OWE's Cima. A rematch was later scheduled for WrestleMania 35 Who is truly....the BEST IN THE WORLD?! At Crown Jewel, Shane McMahon won the WWE World Cup, replacing The Miz in the finals, who was deemed unable to compete due to a pre-match brawl. Following this, The Miz began a pursuit to form a tag team with Shane, claiming that they could be the best tag team in the world. Shane finally agreed to the pairing, and the two won the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble. They lost the titles at Elimination Chamber, and failed to regain them at Fastlane; in both matches, Miz was pinned. Following their match at Fastlane, a disappointed Miz and Shane hugged Miz's father, who was in the front row. After Shane consoled Miz and his father, Shane then attacked Miz from behind, turning heel AEW vs GFW Battle Tag X-Plosion! At the Royal Rumble, Balance of Chaos defeated Bullet Club's Uso de Tonga and Ufa de Tonga to win the 2018-2019 GFW World Tag League. Following the match, Ustillow and Jason Atlas challenged for a GFW World Tag Team Championship match at WrestleMania before being interrupted by the Champions themselves The Young Bucks. A three-way match was later announced for WrestleMania 35. Firey and Crawling Collision! Kiera Hogan was originally supposed to face Itchweed with 3 Es for the GFW Hardcore Championship at SuperPower Struggle, however, the match was later cancelled due to a busy schedule by Kiera. On the March 21st episode of GFW Amped, Kiera defeated KCCW's Axel Wolfgang to become the number-one contender to the GFW Hardcore Championship. On the same night, he challenged the new GFW Hardcore Champion, Defiant Wrestling's Martin Kirby, to a championship match at WrestleMania 35: FIRE & ICE!! 3 Women Superstars 2 titles and there can be only 1 UNDISPUTED CHAMPION! At the Royal Rumble, Becky Lynch was unsuccessful in regaining the SmackDown Women's Championship from Asuka in the event's opening match. During the women's Royal Rumble match later that night, Lynch entered the match at #28, taking the place of an injured Lana, and won, last eliminating Charlotte Flair, thus earning a women's championship match of her choice of either the Raw Women's Championship or SmackDown Women's Championship at WrestleMania 35. The next night on Raw, Lynch confronted Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey, during which Rousey accepted the challenge after a brief standoff. Lynch then refused a medical examination on her knee after a brawl with Flair on SmackDown. Stephanie McMahon gave Lynch an ultimatum: have her knee examined or be suspended until she does. Lynch still refused and was suspended indefinitely.24 By the following episode of Raw, Lynch had been medically cleared and her suspension was lifted, but Vince McMahon overruled the decision, suspended Lynch for 60 days, and replaced her with Flair at WrestleMania.25 Over the next couple of weeks, Lynch continued to violate her suspension and attacked Rousey both physically and on Twitter. Following pleas by Rousey to reinstate Lynch, the suspension was lifted on the March 4 episode of Raw.26 At Fastlane, a limping Lynch defeated Flair by disqualification when Rousey attacked Lynch. As a result, Lynch was added back into the championship match at WrestleMania to make it a triple threat match.27It was later announced that this match would become the first-ever women's match to main event WrestleMania.28 On the March 26 episode of SmackDown, Charlotte defeated Asuka to win the SmackDown Women's Championship, becoming the only woman in WWE history to win eight women's championships. Playboy Poker of Aces match in a Steel Cage! On February 2, AAA director Dorian Roldan and AAA's talent director Vampiro announced a meeting entitled Poker of Aces. This encounter will be one of Fatal 4-Way playboy Lingerie bets in a Steel Cage Match, where until now the only confirmed are Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly. On May 18, Fantasma and Clown won to Kevin Kross and Hernandez, after the fight, Juventud Guerrera appeared of surprise and pushed Psycho, which collided with Ghost and led to both attacking each other. On June 5 at a press conference, he revealed two other fighters for Poker Aces and turned out to be Ashley Massaro and Torrie Wilson who make their return to the AAA. Smokeshow vs Playboy On October 1, Scarlett Bordeaux won the VBW Canadian Championship against Ayako Hamada in Héroes Inmortales XI (in which she vacated Sexy Star) a month ago. In November, Amanda Cerny became the challenger for the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship. On December 16, Apache and Shani fought for the title in which they ended up with no result, which retains Shani, after the fight, Apache attacks Shani mutually. On January 26 at Guerra de Titanes, Apache defeated Shani to win her third title, starting her fiefdom. On February 2 at the dam conference, a rematch between Apache and Shani was announced but it would be a mask fight against hair. On March 4 at Rey de Reyes, Apache defeats Shani in a non-title fight, with the help of Estrella Divina. NJPW vs Impact Wrestling Street Fight on the NY/NJ Border it was originally gonna be WorldWide Underground (Johnny Impact, Taya Valkyrie and PJ Black) vs Austin Aries, Moose and Killer Kross in a trios strret fight promoted as "the Final Chapter of Aries". however Johnny and Taya turned heel on March 15th on Impact Wrestling in Las Vegas when they attacked Brian Cage. so it will now be Johnny Impact, Taya Valkyrie and Killer Kross facing 3 NJPW mega-stars: Hiroshi Tanahashi, Tetsuya Naito and Kazuchika Okada High Stakes High Risks 2 On March 18th GFW chosen 6 teams LAX representing Impact Wrestling, Roppongi 3k with director Rocky Romero from NJPW, the Heretics from NUW, the Bad Sons from VTW, Gabriel Kidd and Rory Coyle from Defiant Wrestling and the Los Ice Creams from CHIKARA to compete in a match titled "High Stakes High Risks 2". the 6-pact tag team challenge match will be the 2nd Double Jeopardy Ladder Match in Autstic Chojin Wrestling history. the match will not only determine the #1 Contenders for the GFW World Tag Team Championship but also it is for the VTW World Tag Team Championship 2 Old Lions Vs 6 Young Lions After becoming the inaugural holders of the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at Elimination Chamber,42 The Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) stated that they would defend the titles across Raw, SmackDown, and NXT.50 After retaining the championship against the Samoan Slaughterhouse (Nia Jax and Tamina) at Fastlane, for which they received a post-match beat down from Jax and Tamina,27 The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) called out the champions on the March 12 episode of SmackDown.43 The following week on Raw, WWE Hall of Famer Beth Phoenix came out of retirement to team with Natalya to challenge for the championship at WrestleMania 35.39 On SmackDown the next night, The IIconics defeated The Boss 'n' Hug Connection in a non-title match.44 The following week, after asserting that they would defend the titles against anyone, The Boss 'n' Hug Connection were scheduled to defend the titles against Jax and Tamina, Natalya and Phoenix, and The IIconics in a fatal four-way tag team match at WrestleMania. 6 team madness Wolfman United defeated oVe to win the CSHWA World Tag Team Championship. Allie's Farewell to Impact Wrestling and SMASH Wrestling on March 21st 2019, on the Road to Double or Nothing, it was announced the Allie has signed with AEW. in return she and Rosemary were pulled out of "High Stakes High Risks 2" and replaced with Roppongi 3k from NJPW. it was also announced that Allie's Farewell to Impact and Smash match will be an 8 vs 10 handicap tag team match between Allie, Rosemary, along with Courtney Rush, Demon C. Rush, Impact X Division Champion Rich Swann, NWA National Heavyweight Champion Willie Mack, Pepper Parks and Andy Williams facing Noven, KC Spinelli, Taryn Terrell, Rise Demon, Allie's evil alter-ego Cherry Bomb, "the Prophet of purgatory" Mr. Judgement, the former ROH World Tag Team Champions, the Briscoes and Psycho Mike Rollins and his "Conscience" Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal #6 On the March 4 episode of Raw, Braun Strowman got into a backstage confrontation with SNL's Colin Jost and Michael Che, with Jost questioning the legitimacy of professional wrestling, resulting in Strowman choke lifting him.26 The following week, the duo attempted to apologize to Strowman by gifting him a new car, only for Strowman to dismantle it.7On the March 18 episode, the annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal was officially confirmed when Strowman became the first to announce his participation.46 The following week, while as guests on "A Moment of Bliss", Strowman challenged Jost to enter the battle royal. Che agreed on his behalf, and Jost in turn also agreed that Che would enter. As the host of WrestleMania 35, Alexa Bliss then made it official that both Jost and Che would be participants in the battle royal. Premier vs Champion On the February 19 episode of 205 Live, General Manager Drake Maverick scheduled an eight-man single elimination tournament with the winner facing Buddy Murphy for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WrestleMania 35.36 The tournament occurred over the next few weeks. Tony Nese, Drew Gulak, Oney Lorcan, and Cedric Alexanderadvanced to the semifinals by defeating Kalisto, The Brian Kendrick, Humberto Carrillo, and Akira Tozawa, respectively.3738 Nese and Alexander then advanced to the finals,39which was won by Nese Fuego Machine encounter At Fastlane, Samoa Joe retained the United States Championship in a fatal four-way match by making Rey Mysterio pass out to the Coquina Clutch.27 On the following episode of SmackDown, Mysterio pinned Joe in a tag team match.34 The following week, Joe was scheduled to defend the championship against Mysterio at WrestleMania 35 Promotions ALL IN! Global * WWE * GFW * AEW * ROH * Impact Wrestling * Chikara * UFC * LFC United States of America * NFCW * NUW * VTW * DBW * BYW Northwest * BTW * MEBW * Reality of Wrestling * CWFH * CWFA * UWE * RISE * Florida Championship Wrestling * WrestlePro * Ultimate Surrender * LWWL/Ringdivas * Asset Academy Wet Wrestling Canada * Smash Wrestling * Border City Wrestling * Crossbody Wrestling Mexico * Lucha Underground * AAA Lucha Libre * CRASH Lucha Libre * Los Luchadores United Kingdom * Defiant Wrestling * IPW UK * ICW * JDoe SWF Japan * New Japan Pro Wrestling * Pro Wrestling NOAH * K-Dojo * Pro Wrestling WAVE * World Idol Pro Wrestling * K-1 * PRIDE Fighting Championships * Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Council Hong Kong * OWE Matches Photo Galleria Coverage North America = South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Category:2019 Category:WrestleMania Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events Category:GFW 2019 Events